


Blacked Out

by bluekatt24



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekatt24/pseuds/bluekatt24
Summary: This story is originally posted here https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1433857/blacked-out
Relationships: Jinyoung/OC
Kudos: 1





	Blacked Out

Yuna woke up groaning as her head was pounding “Fuck I must have drunk too much,” she slowly opened her eyes but quickly covered her eyes with her hands as the sunlight hit her face. She let herself adjust to it before putting her hand back down and sighing “ugh Oppa is gonna give me a lecture for drinking so much,” She looked reached for her phone on the beside table but didn’t find it “where did I put it...” she sat up and checked under her pillows and blanket before she froze in her place. She rubbed her eyes as she stared at the black and white bed set, she then looked over the room finally realizing that was in fact, not in her room. 

“Okay...okay Yuna calm down, did I let some dude take me home? Oh god,” she took a few breaths to calm herself before slowly climbing off the bed “Who did I come home with? Shit I can’t remember anything at all...” She walked over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it, peaking into the living room, when she saw that there was no one there she stepped out and looked around, admiring the large space “Damn this guy must be loaded...” she looked around the large apartment admiring the art and furniture. Her favorite are was the kitchen, it was a large kitchen with an island, it was a kitchen she always dreamed of having. 

She remembered she didn’t have her phone on her and decided to go back and see if it was in the bedroom. As she walked towards the room the bathroom door suddenly opened before her and a man walked out. He was tall and super gorgeous, his eyes piercing into her as he stared at her, but she was preoccupied by his wet body that was only covered at the waist by a towel. She gulped, her heart racing as he mind went into so many places it shouldn’t be. 

“You’re awake, feel free to take a shower, I left a towel in there for you,” he said has grabbed the towel around his neck and started drying his hair with it as he walked towards his room. He stopped midway “I have some hangover medicine on the kitchen counter, you should drink it.” His face seemed neutral the entire time. Yuna was confused at how calm he was. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face, she thought about taking his offer to shower but she felt awkward. She never felt comfortable taking a shower in other peoples homes if it wasn’t someone she was close to. 

She stepped out of the bathroom, deciding it’s better to just go home but she needed her phone to call for someone to pick her up. She went over to the room the man had gone into and knocked on it. He soon opened the door, he was dressed this time, though he hadn’t buttoned up his shirt shit, his bare chest just calling out to Yuna, she quickly averted her eyes and tried to look him in the eyes but he was so intimating. She couldn’t keep eye contact.

“Do you...have my phone?”

He moved passed her and walked over to the the TV stand unplugging a phone from the charger before walking over to her and handing it to her “I charged it for you since it was dead,” 

“Oh thanks...” Yuna really didn’t know how to act or what to do, she felt so awkward but she needed to ask him about last night “Um...” for some reason she wasn’t able to continue her sentence, so many thoughts ran through her head and all she wanted was to remember what happened, this was her chance to find out “Do you need a cab? I can get you one...” He asked, his eyes not wavering as he gazed at her. 

“Uh no no! That’s fine I can just call my brother! Thank you anyway,” Yuna panicked and bowed before rushing out of the apartment. She found the elevator and made her way down and out of the building. “Ugh I’m so stupid why did I panic?” She scolded herself before turning her phone back on to find over a hundred calls and texts on her phone from her brother “Shit I’m definitely dead meat...” she let out a sigh before giving him a call back. There was barely even a chance for the phone to ring once before it had already been picked up “Where the fuck have you been?!” She flinched when he yelled “Jaebum-oppa...it’s a long story kind of, can you pick me up?” 

“You had me seriously worried, where are you? I’m coming right now,” 

“I...don’t know actually give me a second,” she looked for the name of the apartment and at what was nearby “I’m by an apartment building called Paragon Apartments...there’s a cafe in front of it and a book store...”

“Okay, I’m on my way, don’t go anywhere,” Jaebum hung up the phone. 

Yuna began to slowly pace back and forth as she tried to remember the previous night. She had gone to a party one of her co-workers was throwing for his birthday, she didn’t know the guy very well but she got an invite to go and she thought this could be a chance to meet someone cute. But aside for talking with a few co-workers and having a couple of drinks she couldn’t remember anything else. She looked up at the building she had come out from, cursing herself for always getting cold-feet when it came to confrontations. 

A black car soon pulled up by the curb behind her “Yuna!” She turned around and walked towards the car, she opened the passenger door and got in, putting her seat belt on “Thank Jaebum,” she mumbled. He was still parked, staring at her “do you have any idea how scared I was?” _Time for a lecture_ she thought to herself “I went to pick you up from the party but you weren’t there, someone told me they saw you leave with some guy and you looked drunk as hell, you said you weren’t planning on drinking so much,” Yuna looked up at him and shrugged “I wasn’t...I don’t remember what happened, but I’m pretty sure I only had 3 drinks, but I guess I had more...” 

“You blacked out?”

“I guess so, i don’t remember anything,”

“Did you get the last drink yourself or did someone give it to you?”

“Someone gave it to me, someone I danced with...”

“You idiot, you should never take drinks from someone else not someone you don’t even know, he tried to drug you that’s why you blacked out!”

Yuna clenched her fists “I don’t care if you scold me, but can you not call me an idiot? I’m confused okay, I don’t remember what happened, I don’t know if anything happened, how do you think I feel waking up in a strangers bed with no recollection of how you got there?” it was all finally sinking in for her. She realized she probably violated and she can’t even identify who did it. Jaebum reached a hand out and grabbed her hand “I’m sorry, I’m not angry at you I’m just upset...are you okay? Was the guy home when you woke up?” She nodded her head, her head lowered as she looked down at her lap “was he the one who gave you the drink?” she shook her “So a different guy drugged you and then this guy took you home? Did he say anything?” 

“No, he just told me if I wanted to I can take a shower and he had hangover medicine for me sitting on the counter...he even offered me a cab, he acted as if nothing happened and I panicked when I wanted asked him about why I was there...” Jaebum then moved his hand to stroke her hair “are you hurt anywhere? Are you feeling okay?”

She shrugged “Let’s go home,” He shifted gears and began driving home towards their apartment.

Once the arrived Jaebum patted her head as looked her “go take a shower and I’ll go get us something to eat, okay?” He said, giving her a gentle smile, Yuna nodded and unbuckled her belt, before getting out of the car and heading up to their apartment while Jaebum drove towards a nearby restaurant.

Yuna kept trying to force herself to remember, while also thinking about all the things that could have happened. What if that man was the one who drugged her? What if he was just a pretentious asshole who sees no big deal in drugging girls and using them, maybe that’s why he was so calm acting as if nothing unusual happened. It killed her to not know. The whole situation had triggered her anxiety and she didn’t know what to do, but she didn’t cry. She tried to calm herself by using the 4-7-8 breathing technique she had learned about once. It helped her a little bit. 

When she finished showering and getting dressed Jaebum got home and began setting the table with the food he had ordered. “I got some soup for you and fried chicken,” he said as they both sat at the table. They ate quietly the whole time. When they finished eating and cleaning up Yuna had decided to go to her room but Jaebum grabbed her hand and looked down at her before pulling her into chest into a tight hug. That’s when she was able to finally cry. She hugged him tight and began sobbing against her older brothers chest. He stood there silently, letting her cry it out as he rubbed her back.

Jaebum was a year older than Yuna, he always took care of her since they were young despite the little brother and sister fights they always had they still cared for each other a lot. They were very close, they were each others best friends. Everything Jaebum did was to support her. After their parents had died when he was 20 and she was 18 in a car accident he did everything in his power to take care of her and eventually invested in a club which was now a successful one, he ran the club with one of his childhood friends. With the money he earned he helped his sister finish college. Yuna was of course thankful for everything he did for him, she worked hard not to be disappointment to him.

She was a very smart girl, thanks to that she graduated as with high scores and continue to get her masters. She had interned with a big company which recommended her to a bigger company. Because of this she was quickly accepted as an accountant at Samsung at the young age of 24. Needless to say Jaebum was proud of her but he didn’t know she had jealous co-workers. He didn’t know there was rumors of her sleeping her way up to such a big company like that. But Yuna ignored all of it, but she did hate how everyone was immature. Of course not everyone believed the rumors or hated her. She was a friendly and open person. 

When the weekend was over and Yuna had to get to work she couldn’t help but be anxious as she walked in towards her desk. What if everyone knew was drugged and taken home by some man? She was worried there could be rumors that would get her fired. She sat down at her desk and began to work, when the woman working at the desk beside her came around “Yah, Lim Yuna” she whispered “I saw you go home with a cute guy last night,” Yuna tensed up and she became anxious, hoping she wasn’t going to say something bad, she looked up at her co-worker “Who was he? Was he good in bed? Ugh you’re so lucky you landed such a hottie!” Yuna let out a sigh of relief “Um, I don’t know, nothing happened between us, I was just drunk and he got me a cab...” she lied. She didn’t want to brag about sleeping with that man when she didn’t know what happened. When she doesn’t know if he was a good or bad person. 

“Oh that’s sweet of him, did you at least get his number?”

Yuna shook her head and the lady pouted, shrugging before going back to her desk. The day seemed pretty quiet and thankfully no one has brought up anything about her and the party. During her break she had a light lunch before walking around, she had wanted to find the man who invited everyone to his party to ask him about the guy she had been with that night but she at the same time she was scared to do it. “What if he knows what happened and makes fun of me?” she let out a big sigh before heading back in to the building. As she walked out of the elevator at her floor she hadn’t realized the was someone behind her. “That’s sexual harassment, don’t make me report you,” Yuna heard these words and blinked before turning around. Her eyes widened when saw the man from the other morning standing there with a tight grip on another mans wrist. The other man seemed familiar to her as well but she didn’t recognize him. The man pulled his arm away and walked away. 

Yuna’s gaze still on the familiar man’s face. She never thought she would see him again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for the next chapter ;; <3

[Originally posted by mymicky](http://tmblr.co/Zf-uYw2O0z7KU)


End file.
